Urban Legends
by trini kageneko
Summary: Urban Legends with a twist. Follow the characters of Naruto to experience their encounters with their unimaginable twists of fate. Rated T for language but may change in the future.
1. People Can Lick too

Each chapter is about a different urban legend……………….the catch is each one is also about a different naruto character/characters. Get ready for urban legends with a twist. Read to find out what happens.

_Disclaimer: I own none of the characters (Masashi Kishimoto does). HAHAHAAAA but I do own the idea. Wait a minute no I don't. Goes in a corner and cries._

**People can lick to**

It was 3 o' clock in the morning and Kiba lay awake. He'd been felling uneasy since earlier that day when he heard news that Orochimaru was possibly in Konoha secretly recruiting new underlings. Akamaru whimpered under his bed sensing his master's uneasiness. Kiba let his hand fall limply over the bed and Akamaru hastily responded by licking his hand.

Kiba, feeling a little better knowing his companion was there to comfort him, got off his bed and headed to the kitchen to quench his thirst with a glass of water. As he headed down the stairs he could sense his parents were still not home and his sister was off on another mission, he was all alone with a madman possibly running through Konoha.

A few minutes later he returned to his bed and was about to fall asleep when an incessant dripping could be heard coming from the bathroom. Kiba tried to ignore it but once again began to feel uneasy.

'_What's wrong with me ?' _he thought, '_I'm a fucking ninja and I have a dog who can kick ass!_'

He reached over the edge of the bed and sure enough his loyal friend immediately began licking his hand. With a sense of comfort Kiba finally nodded off to sleep.

The next morning Kiba rose to the sunlight and the continuous drip in the bathroom, he swung his legs over the edge of the bed grinding the sleep out of his eyes and made his way to the bathroom to investigate the origin of the irritating noise.

The second he opened the door he was greeted by a disturbing sight. Akamaru was hanging from the ceiling, blood spilling from his open stomach served as the source of the drip. Written on the bathroom mirror in Akamaru's blood was a message, as Kiba read it he paled:

_**PEOPLE CAN LICK TO**_

Sorry to all those Akamaru fans out there.

Please R&R  
Constructive criticism is always welcomed  
NO FLAMES (I'll piss my pants laughing!)

Hate it? Your problem I didn't force you to read it.


	2. AIDS Mary

_Disclaimer: I own none of the characters (Masashi Kishimoto does). HAHAHAAAA but I do own the idea. Wait a minute no I don't. Goes in a corner and cries.  
_

**AIDS Mary**

It was Spring break in Konoha and Sakura, Ino, Temari and Ten Ten decided to pack their bags and spend their few weeks at an exotic beach resort where they could relax and forget about their responsibilities.

Upon arrival the four girls maneuvered their way through the crowded airport when Sakura accidently tripped and fell against someone.

"S-sorry," she said looking up at the gorgeous raven-haired man who had saved her from an immensely embarrassing moment.

"I'm Sasuke," said the man smiling down at her.

"I'm Sakura," she responded blushing.

"I assume you're also here on vacation. Where are you staying?" Sasuke asked.

"Um … me and my friends are staying at Nagasaki Inn." Sakura replied, mentally kicking herself for acting like a school girl.

"What a coincidence, I guess I'll see you there." Sasuke said then turned, leaving a love struck Sakura.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura spent the next week with Sasuke, Sharing breakfast, laying on the beach and late nights at a local nightclub. By the end of the week Sasuke and Sakura were engaged. Soon spring break came to an end and it was time for them to momentarily part ways.  
At the airport Sasuke gave her a ring box and Sakura, assuming it contained her engagement ring, decided to wait to open it with her friends and family gathered.

The second she returned she told everyone about the 'Perfect" man she had met and fallen in love with.  
With her friends and family gathered 'round she opened the box to find a tiny skeleton key chain and a piece of paper which read-

"**Welcome to the wonderful world of AIDS."**

It's so short and yet it took so long. Sorry 'bout that.

Please R&R  
Constructive criticism is always welcomed  
NO FLAMES (I'll piss my pants laughing!)

Hate it? Your problem I didn't force you to read it.


	3. Thump Thump Draaag

_Disclaimer: I own none of the characters (Masashi Kishimoto does). HAHAHAAAA but I do own the idea. Wait a minute no I don't. Goes in a corner and cries.  
_

**Thump Thump Draaag…**

"Well Hinata…… can you babysit tonight?" Kurenai asked.

"O-of c-course, Kurenai san." Hinata stuttered

"Great I'll go tell Asuma. I'm sure Konohamaru and Udon will be happy you're babysitting."

Hinata hung up the phone and looked at the grandfather clock, she had an hour before she had to babysit. She sighed and felt pathetic for having nowhere to go on a Saturday night.

56 minutes later Hinata found herself taking care of her mentor's children, she always loved children but still felt depressed about her non-existent social life.

A couple hours later Hinata had finally tucked in the kids and sat herself in front of the television, she stopped on a news network and was entranced by the disturbing news.

"_Today at the local Asylum a man known for decapitating citizens and feasting on  
their intestines escaped, ruthlessly hacking several members off staff to death, he-"_

Hinata immediately changed the channel and found a movie she hadn't seen for a while, relaxing and soon forgetting the earlier news.

Upstairs Konohamaru stirred and slowly opened his eyes to find Udon wide awake.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Listen." Udon responded.

Konohamaru sat straight up and listened. Then he heard it, a soft but distinct noise coming from downstairs.

_Thump Thump Draaag, Thump Thump Draaag_

"It's probably Hinata watching some TV." Konohamaru reassured his brother.

But curiosity got the best of them and both boys found themselves plastered to the door. The sound was coming closer, then as suddenly as it started it stopped.

Both boys immediately dived under the covers and stayed there until their parents came home.

Upon arriving home their parents were struck by a horrific sight. Hinata was halfway up the stairs her arms were chopped off at the elbows, blood trailing behind her. She'd been trying to pull herself up to protect the children dragging her badly injured body behind her.

Her attacker was never found!

Please R&R  
Constructive criticism is always welcomed  
NO FLAMES (I'll piss my pants laughing!)

Hate it? Your problem I didn't force you to read it.


End file.
